EstúPiDa AdOleScENcIA
by Party-girl-107
Summary: summary en construccion


Hola soy **Brittany** tengo 15 años y voy hablarles un poco de mis amigos y Hogwarts, voy a empezar por hablarles de **Ashleigh**, es una gryffindor y mi hermana gemela, por lo tanto somos iguales aunque esto sea solo físicamente, ella cree que es irresistible y bueno tal vez lo es,los problemas la persiguen a donde vaya pero así es ella, cuando no esta con su equipo de porristas esta con **Alexander** él tiene nuestra edad, sé podría decir que él es el rebelde del grupo, es el mejor amigo de Ashleigh y el hijo de un conocido mago, Harry Potter es su nombre, Alexander es un gryffindor como de seguro se imaginaran tuvo una novia ahi entra **Kaitlyn**, ella es una hufflepuff, pero igualmente es buena amiga nuestra, también tiene 15 años, ella es la mejor amiga de Ashleigh, todos sabemos que Kaitlyn muere por Alexander y como dije fueron novios pero no duro mas de dos meses; ahora llega el turno de hablarles de **Lance**, él es un hufflepuff, es un año mayor que nosotros, y está en un curso mayor pero igual hablamos con él, creemos que es el responsable del grupo, vive preocupándose por nosotros aunque no exageradamente, es algo sensible para ser chico, hace un tiempo él y Ashleigh fueron novios aunque eso ya quedo en el olvido o eso parece, él tiene novia, **Jennifer Lyn Malfoy** una niña que va en nuestro mismo curso; Jennifer no sé lleva bien con nosotros, ella es una slytherin se cree que es la más bonita y popular de Hogwarts, es considerada la princesa de slytherin sé de buena fuente que su madre, la señora Malfoy, también era llamada así tiene una hermanamayor **Torrance**, ella es la bruja más inteligente y popular de Hogwarts va en el mismo curso que Lance aunque ellos dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos ya se enteraran porque; él novio de Torrance, **Craig**, es el chico malo de Hogwarts todas las chicas del colegio, y al decir esto NO me incluyo, están a sus pies aunque él sea un poco –mucho- engreído; y también estoy yo, Brittany, no hay mucho que decir de mí tengo 15 años de haber aterrizado en este planeta, siempre fui la chica que iba tras lo que quería, mis amigos dicen que soy la revoluvionaria del grupo pero yo no lo creo así... como sea aquí va la historia de tal vez uno de los mejores años de mi vida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance y Jennifer caminaban por la Londres muggle tomados de la mano como cualquier otra pareja, la rubia le sonreía de vez en cuando a Lance, ciertamente no lo quería pero tenía una gran necesidad de estar a su lado, le encantaba que él estuviera a su disposición, le encantaba dominarlo, él era como un títere que ella podía manejar a su antojo y ella era la titiritera perfecta, ella tenía que ser sincera consigo misma le había sido infiel en varias ocasiones, ciertamente no era la novia perfecta, pero ya nada podía hacer solo fingir que lo quería; Lance miraba embobado a su hermosa novia, últimamente se había empezado a sentir atraído por una gryffindor, pero él sabía que si se lo decía a su novia la iba a lastimar mucho y eso era algo que él no quería hacer, así que solo podía dejar todo como estaba, aunque ya era mucho tiempo en que todo era igual, todo era parte de una rutina, y en un punto Lance pensaba que la había engañado. Jennifer ya no soportaba más esa farsa, ya no soportaba esa relación, simplemente ya no le gustaba el estar fingiendo quererlo, ella sabía que no se iba a arrepentir, la slytherin se paro frente a él y lo miro fijamente.

-Lance, tenemos que hablar- dijo la rubia platinada mirándolo fríamente, mirada que había heredado de su padre.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo asustado el chico de ojos negros, mirando sus zapatos

-quiero que me mires y me digas solo la verdad... –dijo más fría de lo normal

-¿qué verdad?- dijo mirándola

-es que mira siento que hace tiempo todo es una rutina, es decir hace tiempo que hacemos todo igual... odio decirte esto de sí estamos bien o no, pero yo ya no quiero seguir con esto-

la chica se marcho dejando solo a Lance.

En los jardines de Hogwarts un chico de pelo negro corría tras una castaña, la castaña era realmente muy atractiva, corría lo más rápido que podía para que su mejor amigo no la atrape, ella no dejaba de sonreír, realmente le encantaba jugar con él como cuando tenían 9 años, definitivamente entre ellos dos estaba creciendo algo, algunos incluso creían que eran novios por lo unidos que eran; finalmente Alexander logro atrapar a la castaña de ojos azules, la niña le hacía cosquillas amistosamente mientras que él tomaba delicadamente sus manos, como si la niña fuera algo muy frágil que tuviera miedo de romper o lastimar, Ashleigh no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas al tiempo que sonreía.

-espera, deja... por favor jajaja – sin embargo la castaña no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

-mmm espera lo pienso... ¡nah!- dijo evitando que el chico tomara sus manos.

-eres mala... jajaja- dijo tratando nuevamente de tomar sus manos para que así ella dejara de hacerle cosquillas.

- gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo jajaja- dijo Ashleigh divertida.

- jajaja no por favor deja, hazme lo que quieras jajaja pero deja de jajaja hacerme cosquillas

- mmm... ¿lo que yo quiera?- dijo mirándolo maliciosamente.

- pensándolo bien... no jajaja- dijo imaginándose lo que ella le haría.

- ¡eres un malo conmigo!- dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

- ¿yo? jajaja pues gracias – al mismo tiempo la empezó a abrazar corriendo el riesgo de ser victima de un nuevo ataque de cosquillas.

- en ese caso eres muy bueno jajaja- dijo separándose de él- bueno niño de las escobas, voy a la practica de porristas.

- adiós sonrisa- dijo despeinándola amistosamente.

Lance había llegado al colegio, estaba paseando por los jardines pensando en lo que había pasado, de repente logro ver a una castaña caminar junto a una chica de cabellera negra, rápidamente logro darse cuenta de que se trataba de dos de sus amigas, se acerco a ellas, las llamaba huecas pero de cariño, ya que las dos eran parte del equipo de porristas lo que a él le parecía algo de gente vacía y hueca, pero sabía que con ellas todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto incorporándose a la caminata de las chicas.

- vamos a la practica de porristas- dijo la chica de cabello negro, Kaitlyn.

-¡aunque yo hoy no quería ir!- comento Ashleigh, mientras le sacaba a Lance la gorra que tenía puesta

-¡Hey!- dijo sacándole la gorra-...¬¬ no te das cuenta que mi cabello esta esponjoso

-¡ay! Lo siento no sabía que fueses metrosexual- dijo la castaña provocando que Kaitlyn riera.

- ¬¬...- lo único que hizo Lance fue sacar su varita y hacer que la ojiazul levitara en el aire.

- aaaahhhh ¡bájame¡Te lo ordeno!- dijo con tono de niña caprichosa.

- ¡nah!... bueno si, si me dices donde esta Brittany...¬¬

- ¡te gusta mi hermana!

- ¬¬ deja de decir eso o no te bajo

- pero admite que... ¡te gusta!- dijo cargosamente

- ¬¬...- Lance con un simple movimiento de varita la elevo más, un grupo de alumnos varones los rodearon solo para ver bajo la falda de porrista de Ashleigh

-¡Lance! Por favor ¡bájame!

- ¬¬ pero deja de decir que me gusta tu hermana.

- pero si es cierto, es más que obvio que te gusta Brittany... o sea tipo que ¿Por qué negarlo?

-¡Que no me gusta! ¬¬

- a que si o.o –Ash comenzaba a olvidarse que se le veía todo

-que no ¬¬

- que sí ¬¬

-que no ¬¬

-Sí ¬¬

- no ¬¬

- Sí ¬¬

- no ¬¬

- si ¬¬- al mismo tiempo que la castaña decía esto su hermana, Brittany, apareció por ahí aunque ella haya sido la única que se dio cuenta.

- no ¬¬

-Sí ¬¬

-¡ SI ME GUSTA BRITTANY! –gritó a más no poder bajándola- ¿ contenta ¬¬ ?

-¿Lance?- preguntó una muchacha que lo había estado observando todo.


End file.
